


'cause i know exactly where it leads, but i watch it go round and round each time (cheolsoo)

by xmingsol



Series: svt prompts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied 2Han, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Wonhoon, M/M, Mentioned Choi Hansol | Vernon, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, frat boy!seungcheol, it kinda got angsty?? at the end bruh i'm dead, kind of? IDK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmingsol/pseuds/xmingsol
Summary: Jisoo tries really hard not to approach him for about twenty minutes, but then the unthinkable happens. Seungcheol approaches him. Jisoo’s breathing gets faster every step Seungcheol takes towards him.“Been a while, huh, Soo?”





	'cause i know exactly where it leads, but i watch it go round and round each time (cheolsoo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rippedjuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/gifts).



> so uhh i had to pretty much force myself from this getting out of hand (i don't even really ship cheolsoo someone help)  
> i actually really got into this asjkfjdg  
> prompt: soft cheolsoo, style by taylor swift

Four months? Jisoo is pretty sure it’s been four months since he last saw Seungcheol, and five months since they last slept together. So, when he sees him at a frat party (that he’d been dragged to by none other than Yoon Jeonghan who claims he’s getting some tonight), his mind goes a bit blank. More so because Seungcheol looks fucking hot than anything else. Nothing’s really changed, Jisoo had just forgotten how hot he actually is.

 

Jisoo tries really hard not to approach him for about twenty minutes, but then the unthinkable happens. Seungcheol approaches  _ him. _ Jisoo’s breathing gets faster every step Seungcheol takes towards him. 

 

“Been a while, huh, Soo?” 

 

*

 

Seungcheol rolled off Jisoo and onto the bed beside him, desperately trying to catch his breath as he came down from his high. 

 

Jisoo turned onto his side to face Seungcheol, eyes scanning up and down his body in all its naked glory. Jisoo knew he was in too deep already and they’ve only been doing this for a few weeks. It’s not just the sex that he liked anymore (although, he’s not sure it ever  _ was _ just the sex), he liked everything about Seungcheol. Even the stuff he didn’t like, he  _ liked. _ No matter how little sense that made. 

 

They laid in silence next to each other for about five minutes and then Seungcheol sat up and turned the TV on, a romantic comedy played on the screen. They never talked much afterward. Just occasional small talk and sometimes dirty talk that led to a round two, but none of that tonight it seemed. The thing that bothered Jisoo the most was that neither of them were really single. They both went out on dates and Seungcheol even had a boyfriend the first time they met, which coincidentally, was the first time they hooked-up. Jisoo didn’t know at the time, but what scared him was that he’s not sure he would’ve cared, looking back on it. 

 

Seungcheol scared Jisoo out of his thoughts. Even his whisper of, “want some food?” seemed entirely too loud in the small dorm room. All Jisoo could think to do was nod, both of them moving to get dressed and probably head to the nearest McDonald’s. 

 

Seungcheol kisses him after ‘dinner’, hands in his hair and Jisoo’s heart in his hands.

 

*

 

“It’s been… yeah, a while. Cheol,” Jisoo nods, trying to act as nonchalant as possible, hands shoved into his pockets. He doesn’t know how to stand so he doesn’t look awkward, not sure where to look. Yeah, he  _ really _ wants to look Seungcheol up and down because it’s been too long, but he’s not sure of the other’s intentions yet, doesn’t want to make things weird. The fact that Jisoo has just seen him for the first time in over four months and he’s completely ready to give himself to this man frightens and excites him all at once. 

 

Seungcheol shoves Jisoo playfully, a giggle slipping past his lips. (Jisoo’s  _ screwed. _ ) “C’mon, don’t be so weird. We’re friends, yeah?” he smiles hopefully, switching from sexy to adorable so fast Jisoo has whiplash. 

 

Jisoo responds with an, “I’m not being weird. Just cold, ‘s all,” removing his hands from his pockets and leaning against the wall behind him. He’s actually not cold and it’s a really lame excuse, but he can’t help how nervous he is around Cheol. Even after so many nights together; so many early mornings eating breakfast burritos and smoking cigarettes on Seungcheol’s balcony, he can’t help but stutter and trip over thin air around him. Jisoo doesn’t even like smoking, just does it because Seungcheol does and sometimes he’ll suck the smoke right out of his mouth,  _ god. _ (Jeonghan always scrunches his nose when he can smell the smoke on him and reminds him how weak he is, smoking just because a cute boy does.)

 

Seungcheol seems genuinely concerned that Jisoo is cold and is starting to take off his varsity jacket. Jisoo wants to stop him, but it’s too late because the navy blue jacket is already around his shoulders, engulfing his small frame. Seungcheol’s scent is suddenly surrounding him, invading all of his senses and making him  _ blush _ , which doesn’t go unnoticed. “There, all good now, y-- Aww, how cute. I missed that,” Seungcheol says almost wistfully, like he’s thinking about all the times he’s seen Jisoo blush. (Probably more than he can count.)

 

They don’t end up leaving each other’s sides the rest of the night, getting progressively more drunk and with that progressively clingier. Seungcheol has Jisoo on his lap at one point, arms wrapped so tight around his mid-section that Jisoo wanted to just melt into a puddle onto the floor. His arms feel so good around him, he feels so safe and  _ warm.  _ Maybe he was a bit cold, after all. 

 

Somewhere between a game of truth or dare where some girl ends up in her underwear and a game of beer pong that Jisoo and Seungcheol unfortunately lose (they’ll both argue that Jihoon and Wonwoo cheated, though), Jisoo spots Jeonghan, but he’s not alone. He’s got another guy pushed up against a wall actually, who has pale skin and is just the tiniest bit taller than Jeonghan. Jisoo recognizes him, but doesn’t know his name, can’t remember in his drunken haze. He’s pretty sure it starts with an H, though.

 

Jisoo ends up at Seungcheol’s dorm room, unsurprisingly, and starts taking the varsity jacket off as soon as he steps foot inside. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Cheol tuts, grabbing the jacket and pulling it back over Jisoo’s shoulders. “Keep the jacket on, baby,” he whispers, teeth grazing the shell of Jisoo’s ear.

 

And well-- Jisoo does.

 

They continue to meet up again after that, easily falling back into their old system. Either he or Seungcheol texts the other, Seungcheol picks him up and takes him back to his place, and they have the most animalistic sex Jisoo has ever been apart of. Cheol is always hard and fast, hands gripping parts of Jisoo so hard he leaves bruises in his wake. Jisoo gets his revenge in the form of hickeys everywhere nobody can see, because nobody can know Seungcheol is  _ his.  _ (Even if Seungcheol doesn’t know it yet, it’s true.)

 

Jisoo has yet to feel something as real and raw as what he feels when he’s with Seungcheol, something so visceral and necessary to his life. Whenever they’re apart for this long Jisoo starts to seek him out and maybe that’s the real reason he ended up at that frat party. He  _ knew _ Seungcheol would be there. This thing has been going on far too long for either of them to stop it anymore, letting it happen is so much easier and so,  _ so,  _ much better. Jisoo knows eventually they’ll have to face the whole being in love with each other thing, but eventually hasn’t arrived yet, so he’ll let it be.

 

Sometimes they don’t even have sex anymore, Cheol just drives and drives and they listen to music, Jisoo with his head tossed back to look up at the stars. Sometimes they’ll park and smoke, make out in the backseat until it gets too cramped and find somewhere to get food. They don’t talk too much, don’t really have to, they seem to know a lot about each other without having to say it out loud. Jisoo likes that about them. 

 

*

 

Jisoo gets a text at around 9pm on a Thursday night from Cheol, asking him if he wants to come over. He types out all too quickly a response of,  _ ‘yea, i’ll be waiting’  _ and sends it, hopping off his bed to get changed into something more flattering than his pjs. His dorm room opening scares the  _ shit _ out of him even though it logically has to be Jeonghan, the only person besides him with a key. (He really hates the little hallway though, because he can’t really see from his side of the room who’s entered. Jisoo has some irrational fears, okay?)

 

“Honey, I’m home!”

 

It’s Jeonghan. He finishes pulling up his ripped skinny jeans just in time and zips them up. 

 

“Wow, don’t you look nice. Where ya headed?” Jeonghan asks, dropping his backpack onto the floor and kicking his shoes off. Joshua doesn’t miss the hickey on his neck, and he doesn’t think Jeonghan  _ wants _ anyone to miss it.

 

“Out,” is all Jisoo says in reply, giving Jeonghan a wide smile telling him not to ask questions. Thing is, they both know they see people and hook-up and what-not, but Jisoo isn’t the type to talk about that stuff. As much as he loves Jeonghan, he doesn’t want to get into the details of his sex life. And he really doesn’t want to know anything about Jeonghan’s if anything he’s heard is actually true. 

 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, “Well, be safe! You know, condoms, consent, all that good stuff.” 

 

Sometimes Jeonghan feels like an older brother, despite them being practically the same age. When Jisoo leaves, he gets an ‘atta boy and a smack on his ass he did  _ not _ ask for, but it’s Jeonghan and he can’t bring himself to care at this point. 

 

Seungcheol is already waiting in his car in the parking lot, headlights turned off as he smokes a cigarette. Jisoo hops in, flipping his bangs after buckling up. “Hey, sexy,” Seungcheol smirks, leaning over to place a wet kiss on Jisoo's jaw. 

"Ew," Jisoo laughs, wiping his jaw off with his sleeve. "Hey to you, too." They smile at each other, eye's searching each other's faces. Jisoo leans in, grabbing Seungcheol's cig and tosses out the car, making Cheol laugh as Jisoo kisses him. Their teeth clash and Jisoo is pretty sure his lip is bleeding a little, but with the way Cheol is smiling into the kiss he never wants it to stop. 

 

Seungcheol is the one to pull away, running a hand up and down Jisoo's thigh. "Hey, did you maybe... want to grab a drink? Then my place. Maybe," Seungcheol whispers and even though he doesn't mean to it comes out so quiet, the only word to describe the sound of his voice being  _soft_. 

 

Jisoo licks his lips, feeling the air around them change. Their routine is changing, Seungcheol is changing it. It makes Jisoo nervous and his first instinct is to run away from it. He wants to run away as to never get hurt, but a big part of him knows that would hurt both of them the most. So, he takes a deep breath, in and out, and takes Seungcheol's hand.

 

"I'd like that, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> title from style - taylor swift  
> thank you for reading :)  
> and thank you for the prompt  
> 


End file.
